


this is about the cat promise

by ycyhoty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Broken Promises, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycyhoty/pseuds/ycyhoty
Summary: "Atsumu. I want a cat" he said on Atsumu's chest."Oh, it's better than a snake. We can adopt one, what do ya think?" he put his fingers on the black curls."If you promise me we really will adopt one...""Of course I promise"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	this is about the cat promise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated for sakukiyoo and atsumiya13 on twitter. After them broke up my life is completely empty (I'm joking ok I love you two).
> 
> Sakusa (the rp one) said once he wanted a cat.
> 
> All this fic is just me being sad over sakuatsu, nothing more.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I'm not a english speaker, if it had any mistake tell me!!

They've been on a relationship for five years now. Sakusa and Miya started to date at eighteen years old, on Sakusa's last year at school.

Kiyoomi went to college. Atsumu went to MSBY, now he is a professional volleyball player. And Sakusa is so proud of him.

Even in college, Kiyoomi continued playing volleyball, he was a MVP, a five star player. And Miya was so proud of him.

Laying down on the grass to watch the sunset was their thing. Always cuddling each other and talking about life or nonsense things.

"Ya don't need a snake Omi-kun. It's dangerous, let's adopt a bunny"

"I don't want a bunny" he flinched his nose, turning to see Atsumu's face while he was lying on his lap. "Snakes are... cute. I want a snake buddy. My snake will be called 'Snake'"

"Yer so creative, that's why I love ya" he laughed.

"I know"

In this afternoon the sky was a little cloudy, with a pink, orange and red pallet spreading through the sky.

•

When Sakusa graduated, Atsumu was there. Tears on his eyes and camera in his hands, he took a lot of pictures of his boyfriend. 

This day was a good one, all the family reunited, smiling around, cheering for Kiyoomi.

"How are ya, Mr. I Am Graduated?" he grabbed the blue graduation grown, trying to get closer to Sakusa.

"I'm graduated" he smiles, putting his lips on Atsumu's "How does feels have a hot guy who had just graduated as your boyfriend?"

"I'm feeling a little dumb to be honest" their hands are intertwined "I'm so happy for ya, Kiyoomi. Congratulations, babe. Ya deserve it."

"Hold on, you are the only professional player here"

"We're so powerful, Omi-Omi!"

Always when Sakusa comes to his apartment, Atsumu always cleans the guest room and his bedroom. He does everything to keep Sakusa comfortable, his hygienic sense becomes more refined when they started to hang out in his house.

That day wasn't different. After the ceremony, they went out with Sakusa's family for the dinner. Like every family dinner they remembered about Sakusa's, like when he was seven and cried watching Shrek or when he tried to hide his feelings for Atsumu at eighteen, but he ended locked on his room listening to "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by One Direction. They cried and laughed, celebrating. And then, the couple went to Atsumu's apartment.

Every room was completely clean, smelling of perfume.

Sakusa held Atsumu's waist, softly.

"Thank You. You are always by my side"

"I'll be always by yer side, Kiyoomi. Don't forget it"

A soft kiss started, proving their love.

It was a happy yellow kiss.

•

Atsumu woke up with the sunshine lighting up his bedroom. At first look he found weird and asked to himself why Sakusa wasn't in bed too. When he opened the door he could smell eggs and bacon coming to the kitchen.

Kiyoomi was there.

"Good morning, sweetheart" he kisses Sakusa's shoulders.

"Sit on the chair you need to eat, its already nine o'clock. Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm, not much. I missed ya in my bed early..."

"Sorry" he laughed "I went to supermarket, I bought those SpongeBob cookies for you"

"Seriously?!" his eyes are shining. Atsumu sat in the chair, arranging the plates and cutlery on the table.  
Sakusa joined with him, siting on his side. They started to eat, silently.

"Omi-kun? What do ya'll do now?"

"About what?"

"Yer graduated and still are a good volleyball player"

"I graduated yesterday, let's wait a little for talk about my future" he said softly, with a smile. He just doesn't want to worry his boyfriend.

•

All Black Jackals team was shocked.

Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi was there, after signing the contract. Now he is Sakusa, jersey number 15, official player of Black Jackals MSBY.

The guy who will divide the court with his boyfriend, Miya Atsumu.

"Why the fuck ya didn't tell me?"

"Normally when we want to surprise someone, we don't tell them what we are going to do"

Atsumu looking at Sakusa, from the feet to the head, smiling.

"Yer so sexy on these clothes"

"Of course I am. Now let's go to practice, I wanna see what you can do"

The practice was incredible, they played so well together. But it didn't happened because they were lovers, it happened because they are two of the best players in the country. The boyfriend thing is just an extra.

They are completely professional.

It is really fun be your boyfriend's teammate.

•

Another day, another "let's see the sunset" date.

This time they talked about life, job and nonsense things.

"What I'm sayin' is: Hermione should be the protagonist" the blonde leaned his head on Sakusa's shoulders.

"But then it would be called 'Hermione Granger and the deathly hallows' and not 'Harry Potter'"

"Stop defend him, what side are ya?"

"I want to be in Slytherin so I'm on Draco Malfoy's side" with his arms, he hugged Atsumu, kissing his hair.

"Do ya have a thing for sexy blonde guys?"

"Maybe" they inverted the positions, now Sakusa is with his head on Atsumu's shoulders.

The sky isn't cloudy today. It's just the various orange tone over the blue immensity, accompanied by a cool breeze.

"Atsumu. I want a cat" he said on Atsumu's chest.

"Oh, it's better than a snake. We can adopt one, what do ya think?" he put his fingers on the black curls.

"If you promise me we really will adopt one..."

"Of course I promise"

•

The most expected match was coming: Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers.

Everyone was stressed, even Meian. But Sakusa and Miya were calm and reassuring each other, positively.

They always can put a good vibe on the team, maybe it is the power of love.

"We'll enter in the court and we will only get out of it when we win the game, got it?"

"Give me your best tosses, Atsumu"

"I will, Omi-kun!"

They gave a fast peck on the lips. It means "good luck" in their language.

Hinata and Kageyama are the stars of this game. But Sakusa and Atsumu shines like always. All the tosses are perfectly spiked for Sakusa, making a new point everytime he touches the ball.

Cheers, music, screams of the crowd... This mix is what makes every volleyball player motivated.

Tension floating in the air, the last match going on.

Hinata saved the ball before it went down to the ground, Atsumu tossed to Bokuto.

They made a fast point. It's Jackals match point now.

The last rotation is Hinata serve, received for Hoshiumi. Ushijima canon ball punched in Bokuto's chest, making the ball goes to out of the court, but it didn't stopped Atsumu, maybe this would be their last chance.

He jumped to touch the ball, the angle was perfect. He tossed the ball before went down in the ground. Sakusa was in the middle of the court, he jumped e spiked like he never did before.

A perfect and beautiful spike, giving to MSBY the last point they needed to win the match.

Everyone could hear the cheer for the winners.

All the camera focused on Kageyama and Hinata.

Euphoria going on the rest of the team. Sakusa approached to Atsumu. Both are smiling.

"WE WON OMI-KUN!"

"Let's move in together" he said calmly, like if they didn't have in a game.

"LET'S MOV- wait what?!"

•

Sakusa and Atsumu have been living together for one month now.

Sometimes Atsumu wears suit and tie and wait for Kiyoomi at the door, he gifts him with chocolates, gummy bears and uncrustables (well, isn't romantic but Sakusa likes this kinda of food). They still go on a dates.

Including the "oh my god the sky is so pretty today let's see the sunset"

But this time was a little different. At the same place was having a festival, with these tents and games, where if you win a game your prize is a plushie.

Atsumu played the game: hit the five tiny ducks with the ping pong ball and get your prize.

He's Atsumu Miya so of course he won the prize.

He chose an orange fox plushie. Sakusa was buying some candy for him. He put the fox plushie on the bag.

When the night came out, they sat on the same place as always. The fireworks show will started.

Looking at the sky, Sakusa could see little stars. The moonlight was lighting Atsumu's eyes.

"You are so pretty tonight"

"Thank ya, honey" they kiss. "Look what I brought for ya"

Sakusa took the plushie with a big smile on his face.

"It looks like you"

"No, I'm prettier than that"

"I'm not sure" he joke "What's it name?

"Let's decide, I think it should call Foxy"

"Definitely no, it will kill us like in five nights at Freddy's"

"Brad?"

"Atsumu, no. I want a cute name"

"Omi-Omi then"

"No, this is me. What you think... Susumu? It's cute and remember of you"

Atsumu kissed Kiyoomi again, connecting their foreheads.

"It will be Susumu then"

And the fireworks brought a lot of colors to the sky.

•

On the second month of living together, the relationship between them wasn't one hundred percent normal, but at the same time it wasn't weird.

Because of work, Atsumu looked more... tired. Just it, nothing more.

Sakusa worked hard to de-stress Atsumu.

Most of the time they sit on the couch with popcorn and ice cream (for Atsumu) to watch some childish movie. Today is the Shrek's day.

Sakusa laughed at in some parts, like when the Donkey start to sing, but Atsumu didn't.

All the time he was under the blanket, laying with his head in Sakusa's thigh.

"I want a cat like Puss in Boots" sakusa tried to start a conversation.

"We'll adopt one next month. I really promise, I didn't forget" his voice was low.

When the movie ended, Kiyoomi tried again. He just wants Atsumu smiling.

"Me and you are like Shrek and Fiona. Hinata is like the Donkey"

Silence.

"Shrek is more like 'get away from me' it sounds like the rebel adolescent me. Fiona is kind and lovely, in the fourth movie she we-"

"This is so silly, Kiyoomi" he got up from the couch, going to bathroom, leaving a Sakusa without understanding what was going on.

•

On the next month, Sakusa blamed himself.

If he were more attentive and careful maybe the thing would be different.

He didn't pay much attention on Atsumu. To be honest he did, but didn't talked with him.

When he realized, Atsumu was just...

Leaving.

They woke up in a wednesday. Sakusa made the breakfast. They eat in silent, like every other day.

But when Atsumu stopped eating and said "Kiyoomi, we need to talk" he knew what would happen.

After five years dating and three months of living together, Atsumu didn't look at Sakusa's eyes.

"I think this isn't working on"

Sakusa stared at him, like if he was a ghost.

"Atsumu, what are you talking about? We were fine with each other until yesterday"

"It isn't that simple ya know..."

"If you didn't tell me what's going on with us I can't be able to help you, Atsumu. Tooth fairy doesn't exist, nothing appears from nothing. Just... Talk with me"

"Like I said, isn't that simple. I just don't feel comfortable with this anymore. I'm so sorry, Kiyoomi"

They had tears in their eyes, even if the things isn't working well, they passed through a lot of things together.

"It was for the Shrek thing?"

"What? No, for god Kiyoomi. I don't feel the same way... Like before. If it makes any sense"

"It does. If you want to leave, I will not stop you. I don't want to keep you stuck, to be a burden for you"

"I'm so sorry"

"You don't need to apologize, Miya"

•

In reality, Sakusa was the one leaving.

He moved out from their apartment to spend a little time in Komori's house.

He didn't want to eat (just ice cream) or to hang out.

"C'mon Kiyoomi! Stop eating it, you're lactose intolerant"

"Who cares?", Sakusa can be a drama queen when he wants.

In the six degrees of separation he's in the second one: the overcoming.

But it was a problem: how to overcome someone who spent five years by your side being the best person for you? It's impossible on his mind.

That's why he picked up his phone, crying listening to "Half a Heart" by One Direction locked in Komori's bedroom.

He knows it's not the correct thing to do, but he felt something.

Something that brazilians call as "saudades". It's like an "I miss you" but deeper.

With the music playing on background, Sakusa started to cry, dialing Atsumu's number.

And he answered the call.

"Hi, Sakusa..." a long pause.

"Miya..."

Here it is. The last name thing.

They keep in silence for ten seconds, until Sakusa starts to talk again.

"You broke your promise"

"What one...?" he said slowly, his voice shaky. He knows what Sakusa is talking about.

"The cat, Miya" his voice is trembling too "You promised me. We would adopt a cat..."

"Sorry... I'm so sorry..." they had a lot of plans together, the cat is just one of them.

Silence again.

"I miss you... Sorry..."

"Sakusa..."

"Yes, Miya...?"

"So, hm, you... You left Susumu on the bed before you left... Thought you might... Want him... While you're at Komori's house..."

"Make sure to keep him clean... Please"

"Of course... I'd never let him get dirty... I'll make sure he eats his umeboshi every morning... I'll do the airplane thing ya always do... Well... Did..." a little smile came up from Sakusa's lips, he knows Atsumu isn't talking serious, this was just a joke between them.

But if Atsumu broke up with him so why is he keeping this conversation with pain on his voice?

"Yeah. Thank you. It’s important... Was"

"Hey... Is it okay if I... Ya know..."

"What...? Say it. I need to hear you say it"

"Maybe... If it's alright... Can he sleep next to me tonight...?"

"Yes. That’s fine"

"Oh. Thanks....... Do ya have a stuffed animal at Komori's house?"

"No. Motoya has some somewhere but he never cleans. It’s fine"

"Ain't ya gonna be... cold? Yeah, cold... Ain't you gonna be cold?"

This phrase broke all the rest of Sakusa's heart. He clearly remember the old days when he and Atsumu lay under the blankets, listening to all of Cicada's song.

It was so warm when they're together.

"I’ll figure something out. Don’t worry about it... Miya."

"Yeah. You do that... Sakusa. But have sweet dreams ok? Just so ya don't wake up Komori ya know... Do it for him"

"Yeah. For him"

"Good night Omi– I mean... Sakusa"

The first time that Atsumu called him as Sakusa was in this night when he answered the call.

"It’s fine. Now is a good time to get used to it. Good night. Miya"

They hang out the phone.

Through the window he could see a dark sky, with black, grey and blue, it has a lot of clouds too.

Sakusa was so proud of Atsumu. And he never said it to him. How ashamed.

He passed the next two weeks crying, and it's acceptable. He loved him with all his heart and soul.

Maybe he could write a song about Miya. It will be the most pretty song in the world.

Miya Atsumu was always by his side.

But now, it's time to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> yea.
> 
> the susumu and cat thing.


End file.
